While most earthmoving machines require the presence of a human operator, the human operator may be susceptible to pressures and failures that the machinery itself cannot experience. For example, human users can become fatigued by repetitive tasks or fine motor skill tasks of extended duration. For this reason, there have been efforts to automate certain machine functions.
With respect to the process of earthmoving, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,854 to Yamamoto et al. (Dozing System for Bulldozer) describes a system for use in a bulldozer that is said to be capable of performing an automatic dozing operation. The technique is said to automate the work cycle of digging, carrying and dumping according to various factors and inputs more specifically described in the reference. However, it appears that the '854 technique still requires significant user input and attention. For example, the system teaching control is executed by interrupting the aforementioned automated operation, and the entry of the machine into the automated mode appears to require a user decision.
While the systems, methods and techniques disclosed herein may solve or mitigate certain of the deficiencies inherent in the foregoing or other systems, it should be appreciated that the solution of any particular problem is not a limitation on the scope of this disclosure or of the attached claims except to the extent expressly noted. Moreover, this Background section is provided for reader convenience, and represents the views and interpretations of the inventors. While the listed patent document represents a known publication, the inventors' comments regarding that patent document are not prior art and do not represent a binding interpretation of prior art. The reader is referred to the patent document itself if precise information regarding the patent document is required.